Start of Something New
by rHoffErz
Summary: A friendly day in the park with Lois and Clark. Watch how their friendship blooms into something beautiful. HINTS OF CLOIS.


**Please try to excuse the bad grammar and spelling; I was half-asleep and couldn't wait to post the story!**

Clark truly wished he could sleep until noon on a free Saturday morning, but, unfortunately, that wasn't the case for him. Perhaps it was impulse. He would always wake up early on a daily basis doing chores or farm work - which fall under the same category. He found himself lying half-awake on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Clark was lost in thought about how the day would turn out: he could visit Chloe; too bad she has work on a Saturday. He could hang around the house with Shelby and do absolutely nothing all day. But this was Smallville - no day is not interesting.

He sighed. Clark lazily got up and blindly searched for the light switch. His eyes impulsively close due to the sudden brightness. By this time, he was wide awake. He looked around his room; it was a total mess. He reminded himself to clean his room before the day was done.

He dressed up in his usual plaid shirt and jeans. On the landing, he met Lois - actually bumped into her.

"OW! Gosh! What do you have underneath that shirt? Steel?" Lois exclaimed, gingerly rubbing her tummy.

Clark gave an exasperated look. "Good morning, Lois." He spotted the load of clothes in her arms. "Laundry day?"

"I've got priorities, Smallville. Don't want to go around wearing smelling clothes or worse ..." she gave a smirk, "wearing plaid."

While Clark was trying to formulate a response, Lois was already passed him, heading to the laundry room.

Clark shrugged it off and into the kitchen, where he made coffee and pancakes - enough for him, his mother, and Lois. God knows Clark can't expect Lois to cook them breakfast. He poured some coffee into Lois's favourite coffee mug. He put in two sugar cubes. He knew that because Lois likes her coffee black yet sweet. Clark and Lois have been getting really close this summer and actually enjoying each other's company. So much drama has happen: Lana's wedding, Lex harping on his back and the whole 'Justice League' thing. He needed a break from that. And he felt like he has found it.

Lois entered the kitchen and smiled. "You're not brooding are you? I'm gonna have to punch you again if you mention Lana again."

He chuckled. "That's not necessary, because this farm has been pity party free for a while."

"If you say so," she took a sip of her coffee. "I can't believe you, Smallville. You remember how I like my coffee; perhaps you deserve a good punch in the shoulder." Lois took another sip.

"I only knew so because when you were sick for a week, all you ask for was coffee with two sugar cubes."

"And yet you remembered!" She grinned.

Clark rolled his eyes. She would always have that ability to backfire his own remarks on him. He decided to change the subject. "Any plans for today?"

Lois sighed heavily. "Unfortunately not. I was planning to take a stroll in Metropolis - to pass the time, but I guess I don't want to spend my Saturday surrounded by business people with their brief cases and lattes in hand."

He bit back a smile. "Wow, Miss Lane has settled done. Have you done enough snooping around already?"

Lois head immediately snapped towards Clark. "What do you mean?"

"You know what, I mean," Clark simply stated.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Name one time I snooped." She gave him a challenging look.

"I could name a million off the bat."

"Then named them. All million of them."

"Okay, now you're being silly. That was sarcasm."

"If you didn't know a million, you wouldn't have said so," she spat.

Clark scowled. _Clark - 0 & Lois 1 000 000_. "Fine. But I could name some of your biggest snoops of all times."

"Then go," she challenged.

"I will," he replied, with the same challenging voice Lois gave him. "How about that time when you were at the Luthor mansion seeing what those cheerleaders were doing, going to an underground fighting arena - almost getting yourself killed -"

"Okay, okay! Whatever. I get it," she huffed.

Clark smiled. She gave him a warning look. "Don't rub it in." He aready knew he won - finally. _Clark - 1 & Lois 999 999_

Lois decided to change the subject. Losing enough to Clark was enough of a let down. "So how about you, Smallville? Going to Lex's Mansion and using your telescope to spy on Lana?"

Clark's fist curled. "I told you. I'm over her." He didn't want to talk about Lana. It didn't matter now. "Anyways, I guess I'm just going to hang around the house. Maybe get some chores done, or watch television."

Lois stuffed her mouth with pancake. "Sounds wicked boring."

Clark shrugged. "Any better ideas, Ms. Lane?"

"Maybe we could go have a jog, or go to the park," she gulped.

As much as Clark wanted to press the subject matter that park was for kids, he actually kind of agreed with the idea. A jog would be nice, but it was too hot and Lois would get tired easily - and a cranky Lane isn't exactly what he had in mind for a peaceful Saturday. The park would be nice. It's a perfect day for mindless frivolity. It's a way better scenario than staying in a house all day.

"Sure," Clark said.

"Don't want you to stay cramped up in the house - you're already uptight. You need to loosen up," Lois said.

"What made you think I was uptight?" Clark said, a bit taken back. He didn't feel uptight at all. He would always feel comfortable, and for some odd reason it was always around her. He decided to think about that later.

Lois didn't answer. "Eat breakfast and were off." Lois turned around and headed for the stairs, supposedly getting ready.

"Aye, aye, sailor."

Lois turned around, and smirked at him.

After eating breakfast and washing up Clark waited for Lois to come down. Lois descended from the stairs. She was wearing short baby blue shorts with a faded pink puma tee. Clark couldn't help but notice that Lois always looked beautiful when she had her hair up. It always seem so open and natural - he enjoyed that.

"You okay, Smallville?"

Clark cleared his throat. "Ye-yeah, let's go."

Lois arched her eyebrows at him, but decided not to press the issue. "It's pretty near. We could jog there."

As soon as they reached the exit, Clark and Lois began to jog. The two jogged in silence for about ten minutes; allt that can be heard was the sound of their shoes as they hit the gravel, and their heavy breathing.

Lois looked over at Clark. She was relatively surprised that he looked unaffected by the amount of jogging they have done so far. She looked forward again and saw the park in the near distance. She gave herself a wry smile.

"I'll race you to the park!" she cried out, going into a full-sprint towards the destination. It hurted a bit, but she was urging herself to go faster.

"Heeey!" Clark protested. He sped past her; but not so fast that all was a blur.

Lois looked to her side to find Clark Kent grinning. She scowled.

When they had finally reached the park, they saw a father with his two children - supervising them on the slides.

"It's been a while since I have been here," Clark said, out of the blue.

Lois looked at him, "it better be a while." She laughed and headed for the swings. "The best part of the playground."

Clark approached the swings, taking the one beside Lois. This made Clark think about his childhood. Sure, it wasn't the normalist childhood someone could have, but it had some good memories. The park was one of them. He would always have his little adventures there and pretend he was some explorer. Clark began to wander off - his thoughts getting lost into the blue sky.

"Thinking about something?" Lois interrupted.

He looked at Lois who had a dreamy face on with eyes close. Clark admired this for a while. He never noticed how stunningly beautiful she was one she isn't nagging or screaming. "Uhhh ...," he responded, "just about park. Lot of good memories."

"Hmm," she replied, opening her eyes. "One of my favourites. The general wouldn't take me anywhere but his military base when I was a kid. He told me to take care of Lucy." She shook her head at the memory. Then a smile lit up. "We would always try to sneak out to play with the others kids in the park."

Clark looked at Lois. He couldn't imagine what Lois has gone through as a child - growing up with a non-loving, strict father. While other kids were thinking about toys and colouring, Lois was taking care of her sister. He admired her for that. He thought she was so strong and independent.

Lois noticed Clark's staring and turned it into a humourous comment. "Do I got snot on my face, Smallville?"

Clark shook out of his reverie and stammered, "uuhh, err, n-no."

"Okay then," Lois gave a seductive smile, which caused Clark to blush red. "You know what I love doing on these swings? Swinging them so high and then jumping off them. I would always compete with Lucy or the other kids in the playground to see who could jump the farthest. Wanna try?"

"Okay," Clark agreed. "If I win you have to stay out of my bed for the week."

"Deal," Lois shook his hand, "and if I win I get ur bed everytime I'm in town."

Both of them pushed off from the ground and pumped until they were both high enough to rocket into space. When Clark's swing was at its furthest point he jumped and landed. He marked his score and taunted Lois.

"C'mon Lois, don't be scared!"

At last, Lois summoned up all her courage and jump, landing gracefully on the grass then stumbled onto the ground. It looked like she was resting but then Clark realized she was holding her ankle. Clark immediately panic and rushed over.

"Lois!" Clark came down to Lois' level. "Lois, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Smallville," she shoved him off - typical of her. She stood up and faltered to the ground again.

"Lois you're not Wonder Woman you know," Clark said. He took Lois' arm and wrapped it around his neck, carrying her to the park bench.

Clark placed her on the bench and examined her ankle. It was black and dark purple. He gingerly rubbed it to calm the swelling. Clark decided that they should head back to the farm.

Clark stood up. "Can you stand?"

"I think so," she said in a strained voice.

Clark helped Lois get up, which was surprising because she didn't throw a fit this time. In a moment she collapsed into Clark's arms.

The father of the two kids rushed over with a concern look. "Hey, is she okay?"

"She sprained her ankle," Clark wrapped a protective arm around Lois.

"I can give you a ride home - goodness knows how long the next farm is."

"That would be great. Thank you," Clark smiled.

"No problem," he said. "Hey kids, let's head back!"

Two boys followed his lead and raced each other to their black jeep.

Clark helped Lois inside the car and took a seat in the front. On the way back, Lois had small conversations now and then with the two boys and Clark kept thanking the father who kept on saying it was no big deal at all. They reached the farm and Clark felt relieved to be back home.

"Thank you so much, again," Clark said.

"Yeah. Me too," Lois said, wincing a bit.

The man nodded and the two sons waved. Lois waved back.

Clark noticed that Lois was still leaning on him. He knew she wouldn't make it to the house. He leaned forward onto Lois and hoisted her belly onto his shoulders. Lois screamed in protest.

"Clark Kent, what the hell are you doing?!" she yelled, pounding on his back.

"Can you give a guy a break for trying to help you?" Clark sighed, biting back a laugh.

She grunted. "I have no idea where you got the impression that I like being manhandled!" Lois paused. "Nevermind, don't answer that."

Clark couldn't contain his laughter anymore. He was so glad that he had nothing plan for the day because nothing else couldn't be better. And it all started when Lois interrupted his day - and he was glad.

**Reviews are appreciated )**


End file.
